Beds and other sleep devices for use in and around vehicles are well known. Sleep devices may be located around the vehicle in a variety of places, for example in the bed of a pick-up truck, mounted to the roof of a vehicle, or attached to the rear of the vehicle to enable a user to access the device from the cab or passenger compartment through the trunk. However, each of these devices is located outside of the cab or passenger compartment of the vehicle. To prepare these devices for use, the user must exit the vehicle and physically set up the sleep device. Further, these sleep devices do not protect the user from extreme weather conditions, especially extreme cold, wind or precipitation. Further, in a situation where the vehicle has been in an accident or has inadvertently traveled off of the road, for example sliding off the road due to snow and/or ice, these devices may not be used as they require the vehicle to be positioned on flat, stable ground, often with a clear area around the vehicle. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to enable a sleeping device to be used within the cab or passenger compartment of the vehicle while limiting exposure to weather conditions during set up of the device.
Beds or sleep devices may also be located inside of the cab or passenger compartment of a vehicle. These devices often include a flat rectangular deck which may be positioned on top of or around the seats within the cab or passenger compartment of the vehicle. However, these devices often do not take into account users of different heights or lengths. Specifically, these devices are arranged perpendicular to the seats within the cab or passenger compartment of the vehicle. Accordingly, a user is confined to the space between the sides of the vehicle frame, usually between the vehicle doors. A user who is taller or longer than the distance between the frame or doors is unable to comfortably rest, as the user is unable to extend their body. It would be advantageous to allow a user to be comfortably supported by a sleeping device within the confines of a vehicle cab or passenger compartment.
Suspendable sleep devices for use in a vehicle are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,424 to Eiserman et al. discloses a hammock-like sleeping device which suspends between the doors of a vehicle, specifically a semi-truck cab. However, the Eiserman device does not secure a user within the sleeping device, creating a significant physical risk to the user of falling out of the hammock-like device. It would be advantageous to provide the user with a feature which would enclose the user into the sleeping device and reduce the risk of falling out of the device.